comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Benjamin Grimm (Earth-616120)
History Serving in the Army Ben Grimm was one of the United States Army's most valuable soldiers in Iraq. He was very quick, strong, agile, and he was great with weapons. Ben desired to end the war as quickly as possible, hoping to return to America in order to propose to his true love from High School, Sue Storm. Even though they had not gone out before, he was confident she felt the same way. Returning to America After Ben had served his time, he was allowed to return to the United States, and he more eager than ever to see Sue. However, he became very disappointed when he discovered she had met a man named Reed Richards, who might have been the smartest man on the planet. Ben's jealousy grew out of proportions, so he attempted to become smart like Reed, but Sue quickly learned what he was doing, and she politely asked him to stop, telling him she did not love him. She broke his heart, but he did not stop loving her. Offer to Join the Exploration Ben laid off of Sue and Reed for a few days, drowning his sorrows in alcohol. When Sue believed that he had accepted it, she paid him a visit. She told him Reed was about to do something very important, and he needed some help from Ben, as he recalled he was a skilled pilot. Ben took pride in this, but he asked what Reed was planning. Sue told him that Reed was taking a small group of people out into space in order to study cosmic radiation, which was nearing Earth. Ben reluctantly accepted the offer, and he went along with Sue. The Flight After being prepared for the depths of space, Ben, Sue, Reed, and Reed's friend, Victor, were all put in the space ship and blasted off into space. Leaving the atmosphere was rough, but Ben managed to pull through. Reed disapproved of his reckless flying, but Victor found it extremely fun, which caused Ben to immediately like Victor better than Reed. Eventually, Ben reached the destination spot, and he found it amusing how obsessed Reed was with the cosmic radiation. He and Victor joked back and forth about it, but when Sue told them to stop, Ben did as she said, but the two of them still found it funny. After about 24 hours in space, Ben approached Sue and asked her why she loved a man so cryptic and unloving as Reed, but she told Ben that he didn't know him like she did. The next thing she did broke his heart even further, she informed Ben that they would be getting married when they returned to Earth. He did not have time to respond before the ship got too close and the cosmic radiation burst a hole in the side of the ship. The four of them got their suits on, and, in a panic, Reed took control of the flight. Crash Landing Mutation Attacking Reed Leaving the Baxter Building Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Earth-616120 Category:Super Strength Category:Heroes of Earth-616120 Category:Fantastic Four (Earth-616120) Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:LGBT Characters Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Durability Category:Weapons Experts Category:Versions of Thing